


You And Me Against The World

by Zoe6288



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But also kind of not a drabble, Drabble, Dream Smp, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, War, l'manberg, they're best friends okay leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe6288/pseuds/Zoe6288
Summary: "You ready Big T?" Tommy asked, taking Tubbo's hand as he was pulled up from off of the coarse dirt. Tubbo nodded in response, linking one arm with Tommy's, the other leading his horse through the thick trees. "It's you and me again just like it's always been." Tubbo smiled gently. "You and me against the world."Tommy and Tubbo run away to start their new life after being under too much pressure from the war.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 310





	You And Me Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 
> 
> Yeah that was my reaction to today's stream. But uh yeah anyways this part broke me when Tommy gave Tubbo the disc and they talked about only trusting each other and wanting to run away. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Tommy glanced over at Tubbo, the soft glow of the afternoon sun painting his face with golden streaks. Tomm'y eyes shone brightly for the first time in what seemed lie a very very long time. "So..." Tommy started, inhaling shakily as the soft hum of blocks thrummed in the background faintly. It was ironic, really. How they were listening to the same disc that they first listened to with Schlatt. 

"We really have all the discs again?" Tubbo asked, turning around to look at Tommy, his hand dropping to rest on the wooden bench. Their bench. 

Tommy paused before nodding again. He felt a lump build up in the back of his throat, fingers grasping tightly around the edge of his shirt, tattered with dirt and dried blood from some previous skirmish. "Listen Tubbo- right now. We could just run away from here. We could-" Tommy broke off to take a shaky breath, holding back tears. He dared to let them fall. TommyInnit doesn't cry. "We'd have everything we've ever wanted." 

"Everything we've ever cared about." Tubbo added softly, warm eyes meeting his best friend's. 

Tommy furiously blinked, internally screaming not to cry. This was, until Tubbo broke down into his hands, quietly sobbing, his shoulders shaking up and down gently. "Tommy I'm so scared," he looked up with watery eyes. "Schlatt is nothing like Wilbur and I'm tired of pretending to be on thier side. I miss my family, man." His voice cracked. 

Before Tommy knew it, tears were silently streaming down his face. "Tubbo... Wilbur's gone. I don't even recognize him anymore. He's gone mad. He wants to blow up Manberg and he doesn't trust anyone anymore. not even you or me." Tubbo all but launched himself into Tommy's arms, embracing him in a tight hug. Tommy was never big on physical affection but sometimes everyone needs a hug. 

"Tubbo I want to give you something." Tommy gently pulled away from the hug, tear streaked eyes meeting each other. Tommy swiftly stood up from the bench and jogged over to the jukebox playing the music disc. When he returned, Tubbo was staring off into the reddening sky. Tommy interrupted him with a gentle tap on the shoulder. When the smaller boy looked up, Tommy shoved a red colored disc into his hands. 

"Wha?" Tubbo questioned, running his thumbs along the grooves in the disc. "It's the original." Tommy explained, sitting back down next to the other boy. "I remember that you gave me your pufferfish before the election and I wanted to prove that you could trust me." 

"Wow. Thank you, Tommy." Tubbo quickly put the music disc away into his enderchest as Tommy mumbled a quick response. 

"Let's do it." Tubbo suddenly piped up. "Let's run away." Tommy shoved his hands into his pockets. "But Tubbo what about L'Manberg?" Tubbo shook his head, "you said it yourself, Tommy. Wilbur's gone. He was the only thing holding L'Manberg together. I miss us man, when we would just fuck around on the server, building sewers and trying to scam people and having fun. All of this fighting isn't helping anybody. we're kids, we shouldn't have to live our lives like this." 

"You really think?-" 

"Yes! C'mon let's get everything we need and go. We can travel to my jungle base and go even further." 

Tommy hesitated, looking around from their bench. The server really was a shit hole with craters from explosions everywhere, menacing signs about politics and rulers plastered everywhere. Tubbo was right. They needed to get out of there. 

After grabbing all of the essentials for travelling and putting everything else in an enderchest, the best friends set out to write everyone on the server a personal book saying goodbye. They doubted they would be gone forever but until then they needed to be prepared to not see anyone for a while. 

Tubbo wrote to Niki, wishing her good luck on her bakery and assuring her that she could start a revolution on her own. She was incredibly more strong and quick witted than she let on. 

Tommy wrote to Dream, explaining why they were leaving and ending with stating that there were no hard feelings between them anymore. 

Finally, they both wrote to Techno and Wilbur. Tommy read it aloud for Tubbo to hear because well... Tubbo wasn't entirely too good at writing. 

"Dear Techno and Wilbur, 

I'm so sorry that I have to write this to you in a book instead of speaking to you in person but we can't risk being caught and convinced to come back. We've made our decision. We just hope that you can understand. Techno- I know that you joined this revolution because it seemed like it was me and Wilbur against the world and I couldn't respect that more. Now, however, it will have to be you and Wilbur against the world. Me and Tubbo are leaving tonight to somewhere far away. We joined this warfor the discs and now that we have them, we can finally rest easier. Me and Tubbo both love L'Manberg but something tells me that our great nation is gone forever. I really hope that you'll find Wilbur some help. He's really strugglng right now. We will meet again but for now, take care big man.

-Tommy and Tubbo" 

Tommy signed the book and slipped it into a chest inside of Pogtopia's potato farm, sealing off the dirt entrance for the last time. As Tubbo and Tommy climbed to the top of the intimidation tower, legs dangling off of the edge, they took one last look at their former homes, the mood solem. Tubbo climbed back down, laughing as Tommy failed an MLG water jump. 

"You ready Big T?" Tommy asked, taking Tubbo's hand as he was pulled up from off of the coarse dirt. Tubbo nodded in response, linking one arm with Tommy's, the other leading his horse through the thick trees. "It's you and me again just like it's always been." Tubbo smiled gently. "You and me against the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Dude but fr like Wilbur is such a good actor like wtf I love that he basically had himself break down for the plot bc idk it's honestly just really fitting but making me hella anxious for where the story will go.... missing L'manberg hours :( 
> 
> Lmk what you think bc the comments really do make my day even tho this is sort of a drabble and I'm writing this at like 1 in the morning hehe no sleep for me


End file.
